Evasivas
by Isis07
Summary: Se estaba empezando a hartar de las evasivas del herbívoro castaño y era mejor que se apresurara y decidiera. Aunque solo eran formalidad porque quisiera o no sería suyo. Era su presa y él, el depredador.Y lo atraparía por cualquier medio.


**H**ola!. Aquí yo de nuevo esta vez con un one-shot con la pareja 1827 .

Esto pensaba publicarlo después de terminar un fic que tengo pero me dio un gran toque de inspiración y comencé a escribirlo y lo termine relativamente rápido.

Hace mucho que no hacia un one-shot y parece que cuando los hago salen largo comparado a lo que normalmente escribo.

Si desean lean.

Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano igual que sus personajes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

-**E**vasivas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J**adeo en busca de aire, sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas le daban el soporte que necesitaba después de tal carrera que era desde la entrada de la escuela a su salón. No por nada era Dame-Tsuna y cualquier ejercicio físico y mental podía más. Inhalo y exhalo, su respiración se calmo e incorporándose camino con lentitud y aparente calma a su asiento. Dejo su maletín en él y seguidamente se sentó. Suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, aprovechando el sostén que le daba el que su brazo se encontrara apoyado en su pupitre.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto provocando en él un respingo. Salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a dos chicos verlo con una ceja alzada. Extrañado observo alrededor y pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Era temprano. Su frente cayó y produjo un sonido ante el golpe de su cabeza con su asiento. Oyó la indiscreta risa que ambos lanzaron e interiormente coincidió en que la merecía.

Tan desesperado estaba por salir que no se fijo que se levanto temprano, muy temprano, había visto a Reborn y el resto verlo de forma extraña pero no le había tomado importancia creyendo que debía ser otra cosa. Había saludo a su madre y sin oír respuesta y ni atender el leve _'espera'_ que le había dedicado cuando estaba en la puerta y que había ignorado se despidió y salió corriendo creyendo que era tarde y si no deseaba encontrarlo debía correr.

El sonido de su estomago reclamando alimento le recordó que no había desayunado, pero aun así si había llevado su almuerzo que había tomado de la mesa en la que se encontraba ya listo. Agradecía que su madre le diera prioridad antes que al desayuno.

"_Estúpido"_ se insulto por todo los acontecimientos que el mismo provoco.

̶ Buenos días Juudaime ̶ saludo su fiel mano derecha sacándolo de su momento depresivo en el cual un aura negra le acompañaba.

̶ Buenas Tsuna ̶ la voz de Yamamoto acompañada de su sonrisa le hicieron mejorar un poco su humor y forzando un poco dio una sonrisa.

̶ Buenos días chicos ̶ para ninguno paso desapercibido el tono apesumbrado de su amigo. Compartieron una mirada cargada de preocupación y vieron al causante de esta.

̶ ¿Sucede algo Juudaime? ̶ Gokudera fue el primero que expreso sus dudas.

̶ Si ̶ coincidió el beisbolista ̶ No te ves bien ̶ completo.

El subió la vista y lo supo. Estaban preocupados.

Lanzo un suspiro y negó lentamente.

̶ No es nada, solo… ̶ pauso ̶ Desperté muy temprano ̶ finalizo con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron por la respuesta.

Kyoko y Hana se acercaron a saludar con la misma alegría y seriedad de siempre siendo correspondidas comenzando una plática tranquila y alegre, normal en ese grupo.

No pudieron decir nada mas pues el timbre que iniciaba la clase sonó, provocando que todos buscaran sus respectivos lugares para atender-o en algunos casos pretender atender-.

El tiempo pasó y siguió con la rutina de siempre. Yamamoto dormía. Gokudera hacía todo menos atender, no necesitaba estudiar algo que ya sabía. Y Tsuna no prestaba atención mirando a la ventana a su lado distraído.

.

* * *

.

El timbre indicando el comienzo del descanso produjo que todos sin importar si la clase había terminado o no, guardaran sus cosas y en grupos comenzaran a salir a disfrutar de su tiempo libre.

Los tres amigos hicieron lo mismo despidiéndose de las chicas que no les acompañarían diciendo que deseaban conversar a solas. En medio del pasillo se encontraron con el boxeador que se unió a ellos en el camino al patio donde comerían.

En medio de sus platicas y discusiones notaron que la gente alrededor de ellos se iba poco a poco dispersando y haciendo a un lado y cuando vieron al frente comprendieron porque. Hibari Kyoya el presidente del Comité Disciplinario caminaba en su dirección con su andar tranquilo y elegante mirando a su alrededor, observando a los estudiantes con su fría mirada, provocando escalofríos y un leve temblor en quien los posaba con miedo de ser "mordidos hasta la muerte" si el presidente decidía que habían roto alguna regla.

Vio al frente y sujeto como reflejo sus tonfas al visualizar al grupo más problemático que su escuela pudiera tener. El moreno sonrió y levantó una mano, Gokudera en cambio bufo fastidiado por la presencia del Guardián de la Nube, el peliblanco sonrió.

̶ Buenas Hibari-sempai ̶ dijo con tranquilidad el espadachín.

̶ ¡Buenas Hibari al Extemo! ̶ grito con su usual energía el Guardián del Sol.

̶ Bastardo ̶ dijo el peli plata con desdén.

El azabache los ignoro y vio a su alrededor notando la ausencia del castaño. Los demás lo notaron y con la mirada buscaron a su jefe notando que este se encontraba ya un poco lejos doblando un pasillo.

Extrañados de ese comportamiento y de que en vez de su típico _'¡Hiii~!_' que el castaño solía lanzar cuando veía al prefecto saliera huyendo evitándolo. Vieron a Hibari buscando una explicación, pero este los ignoro, su ceño fruncido con gesto molesto por ese hecho, su vista enfocada donde antes desapareciera el herbívoro.

Dio media vuelta y emprendió camino. Se detuvo de pronto por la pregunta que le fue hecha.

̶ ¿Qué le hiciste bastardo? ̶ el tono agresivo y el lenguaje le hicieron saber quien fue el que hizo la pregunta. Volteo a verlos sobre su hombro, las expresiones de seriedad del Sol y la Lluvia y el enojo de la Tormenta le exigían respuesta.

̶ Nada ̶ respondió con indiferencia y retorno su marcha sin detenerse.

.

* * *

.

Se recargo contra la pared, los acelerados latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo. Se deslizo y quedo sentado en el suelo de las escaleras. Recogió sus piernas y pasó sus brazos alrededor de estas, apoyo su mentón en sus rodillas.

_Su andar era nervioso, su vista no se despegaba del suelo, sus manos arrugaban su pantalón buscando distraerse del pánico que se apoderaba de su ser y le hacía temblar levemente. Sentía que iba a su fin y en parte así era._

_Golpeo contra la persona que iba al frente y se tambaleo un poco, subió lentamente su vista e hizo una torpe reverencia._

_̶ L-lo si-siento ̶ pronuncio, su voz cargada de nerviosismo._

_̶ No importa ̶ le resto importancia ̶ Llegamos ̶ anuncio el vice-presidente del Comité._

_Vio a un lado y lo confirmo, su nerviosismo aumento. Kusakabe abrió la puerta y dio una reverencia a la persona que se encontraba dentro._

_̶ Kyo-san tal como pidió, aquí esta Sawada-san ̶ dijo con claridad._

_̶ Hazle pasar y retírate ̶ contesto el azabache._

_Su subordinado asintió._

_̶ Adelante Sawada-san ̶ pidió formalmente una vez volteo a verlo._

_No dijo nada y camino adelante, avanzando lentamente. Cuando estuvo dentro la puerta se cerró y los pasos del vice-presidente alejándose se dejaron oír en medio de aquel silencio._

_Se decidió a hablar._

_̶ Hi-Hibari-san, si hi-hize algo mal ̶ tartamudeo ̶ ¡Pe-perdón! ̶ casi grito haciendo en medio de su disculpa una reverencia. Se imagino cuando el vice-presidente le llamo al término de clases y cuando estaba a punto de irse solo- Yamamoto tenía practica y Gokudera dijo que debía hacer algo en medio de disculpas que el resto importancia por no poder acompañarlo-que probablemente había hecho algo para enojar al mayor._

_El nombrado no dijo nada solo le vio fijamente y se levanto de su silla comenzando una lenta caminata a su dirección. Creyó que sería golpeado y como reacción comenzó a balbucear rápidamente de forma ininteligible. _

_̶ Cállate ̶ ordeno la Nube, su aliento dando suavemente a su cara le hicieron saber que estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca._

_Subió la vista que momentos antes había bajado y le observo, sintió su cara caliente y supo que debía estar rojo. El azabache sonrió satisfecho al ver esta reacción. Levanto su mano, el castaño cerró los ojos al ver esto creyendo que sería lastimado, pero se tenso y sorprendió al sentir la mano de la persona frente a él en su mejilla. Abrió lentamente los ojos y supo que su rostro debió adquirir un tono más rojo que el anterior._

_̶ Lindo ̶ susurro el prefecto y sin pedir permiso ni agregar nada mas junto sus labios._

_De forma suave y lenta contrastando con su personalidad fue el choque de ambas bocas. Se movió esperando reacción. El menor abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero esto fue aprovechado por el mayor que introdujo su lengua y se movió explorando la cavidad, toco la lengua del castaño provocándola, el castaño correspondió tímidamente y de forma torpe intentaba imitar los movimientos. El azabache lo empujo y lo pego a la pared, lo tomo de la cintura con un brazo y el otro le rodeo el cuello profundizando el contacto._

_La falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, un hilo de saliva escapaba de la comisura de sus labios que el prefecto se encargo de limpiar, ambos jadeaban. El rostro teñido de rosa, labios hinchados y ojos fuertemente cerrado en un Tsuna aturdido por las sensaciones que el beso provoco fue que lo que su vista capto._

_̶ Me gustas y quiero que seas mío ̶ dijo con seriedad. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal confesión. El guardián se alejo y rodeando el escritorio se sentó. ̶ Puedes irte ̶ pronuncio y tomo los papeles que se encontraban frente a él._

_El asintió aunque ya no le prestaba atención y se retiro casi corriendo entendiendo que esa era su forma de decir 'piénsalo y después responde'._

Su cara estaba roja por el recuerdo y su mente confundida. No sabía que responder. Ya no sentía nada por Kyoko y por nadie por el momento, en su mente estaba la pregunta de darle una oportunidad y si estaría bien que fuera con un hombre, agregando que desde _eso_ su mente solo la ocupaba el. Aunque no podía negar la molestia que en su estomago siempre se presentaba cada vez que lo veía provocando en el tartamudeos, vergüenza y extremo nerviosismo.

Verlo lo había asustado y sonrojado creyendo que le pediría respuesta, pues sabía que a pesar de dejarlo decidir no tendría la suficiente paciencia para soportar mucho tiempo. Y había huido no queriendo dejar al descubierto su cara avergonzada y sonrojada expuesto a preguntas probablemente incomodas.

"_Tonto" _

Solo retrasaba lo inevitable.

.

* * *

.

Este raro comportamiento se había dado toda la semana, extrañando a quien lo viera, preguntándose que se debía la cara roja de Dame-Tsuna y la furia repentina del presidente que descargaba con los que estuvieran más cerca ante la acción del castaño.

Sus amigos no entendían y cada que preguntaban a su amigo el porqué este respondía un simple _'nada'_ y cambiaba el tema.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios junto con un gruñido débil que denotaba frustración harto del enredo que había creado su mente en busca de una solución a las dudas y confusiones que le agobiaban y para las que no hallaba respuesta.

Un golpe le hizo dar un grito de dolor.

̶ Itte ̶ susurro. Volteo la vista para ver a su atacante ̶ ¡Reborn! ̶ levanto la voz en protesta, el mencionado se encogió de hombros e ignoro el reclamo.

̶ Ciaosu Dame-Tsuna. Un jefe siempre debe estar alerta ̶ fue la respuesta.

Su acompañante reclamo.

̶ No inventes excusas, además...ya te dije que no seré jefe de la mafia ̶ pronuncio molesto por la perseverancia del su tutor.

̶ Por cierto… ̶ ignoro el comentario ̶ Resuelve lo que sea que te moleste ̶ ordeno serio e impasible.

Ante esto el Cielo se sobresalto.

̶ ¿D-De que hab-hablas? ̶ pregunto intentando fingir demencia.

̶ En los entrenamientos estas desconcentrado, haces todo peor que de costumbre y sé que algo te molesta, así que resuélvelo rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde ̶ aconsejo.

̶ Es-espera ¿Qué? ̶ no entendía a que se refería con eso y quería que le diera una respuesta.

̶ Me voy, haz lo que te dije. Hoy no hay entrenamiento hasta que lo resuelvas y cuando así sea…prepárate ̶ advirtió con una sádica sonrisa.

El castaño tembló imaginando su futura tortura.

̶ Pero Reborn… ̶ pero no pudo continuar porque el mencionado se fue.

No entendía sus palabras.

.

* * *

.

Gruño frustrado y dio otro golpe al herbívoro idiota que decidió divertido incumplir las reglas, se detuvo y con un pañuelo limpio la sangre que sus armas portaban. Ignoro a la persona que semi inconsciente estaba en el suelo, varios miembros se acercaron para ver su estado y decidir si debía ir a un hospital como últimamente pasaba con los castigados. Algo provocaba la furia de su presidente y de seguir así quedarían sin alumnos.

Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a su oficina con la molestia presente y que sabia solo podría calmar una vez obtuviera su respuesta.

Se estaba empezando a hartar de las evasivas del herbívoro castaño y era mejor que se apresurara y decidiera. Aunque solo eran formalidad porque quisiera o no sería suyo. Era su presa y él, el depredador.

Y lo atraparía por cualquier medio.

.

* * *

.

Otra semana había pasado y el comportamiento de ambos continuaba igual, aunque…algo había cambiado. Ya no era Tsuna que evitaba al prefecto, era el prefecto quien -al parecer -lo evitaba. Cada vez que el castaño planeaba huir cuando veía a la Nube este se le adelantaba y con solo una mirada daba media vuelta y regresaba por donde vino.

Y eso…dolía.

Ahora si podía entender a Hibari-san cuando el huía.

Se sentía como una mala persona pues el sentimiento no era alentador. Sentía que apretaban su corazón y miles de punzadas atravesaban este creándole unas incontrolables ganas de llorar y que con esfuerzo lograba contener.

Quizás…se había enamorado.

Era la única explicación que su mente le podía dar. Y su corazón lo confirmaba al sentir como este latía desbocadamente con el recuerdo del prefecto y su confesión. Se sentía cálido y una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Pero su castillo se derrumbaba al recordar las evasivas.

'_Resuélvelo rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde'_

Las palabras de su tutor volvieron a su mente. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

"_Ya es demasiado tarde"_

Pensó para sí. No tenia oportunidad pues probablemente Hibari ya no quisiera oírlo.

Pero quería decírselo, que lo supiera y el decidiera que hacia al respecto.

Un leve sollozo escapo de sus labios, sin en verdad querer había estado llorando. Un llanto silencioso, lleno de impotencia.

Se levanto y con pasos apresurados bajo las escaleras de la azotea de la escuela, en la cual esperaba el cambio de clases, pues le habían negado la entrada al llegar tarde. No había dormido bien en todos esos días cansado de pensar. Su madre se había preocupado al notar su falta de apetito pues casi no probaba nada. Y sabía que si deseaba que todo acabara debía hacerlo ya. Debía decirle lo que sentía y sufrir por el rechazo que por la incertidumbre.

Era más doloroso no saber nada.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la puerta ser abierta con fuerza lo hizo dirigir allí su atención olvidando los papeles que tenía enfrente. Tomo sus tonfas en manos dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al responsable de tal acción.

Pero se vio sorprendido por la visita.

Era el herbívoro.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

̶ ¿Qué quieres? Deberías estas en clases. Regresa ̶ su voz autoritaria. Estaba rompiendo reglas y había entrado como si nada en su oficina.

Lo analizo su mirada estaba baja creando una sombra en sus rostro que no le permitía verlo, los brazos a sus costados y su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía si por miedo o enojo.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras no obedeció.

̶ Vete o si no te morderé hasta… ̶ pero el susurro de él lo interrumpió.

̶ Es tu culpa ̶

Levanto una ceja no entendiendo a que se refería.

̶ ¿De qué hablas? ̶ inquirió curioso.

̶ De lo que siento ̶ respondió.

̶ No entiend… ̶ pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

̶ ¡De que me enamore de ti! ̶ grito. Levanto su rostro y este estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Se sorprendió ̶ Después de que me dijiste l-lo que sentías… ̶ hipo ̶ Y-yo no pude de-dejas de pensar en t-ti ̶ un sonrojo cubrió su cara ̶ Estaba c-confundido por e-eso te evitaba ̶ mas lagrimas cayeron ̶ Y cuan-cuando t-tu lo hiciste dolió…a-aquí ̶ señalo su pecho.

Un sollozo escapo, bajo de nuevo su mirada e inhalo tratando de calmarse.

̶ Entiendo q-que ya no s-sientas n-nada pero…ne-necesitaba decirlo ̶ su voz estaba ya rota por el llanto que a cada palabra aumentaba ̶ Me voy ̶ dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Pero un brazo detuvo su intento de huida.

Fue jalado bruscamente y una mano en su mentón lo obligo a voltear a ver al azabache. Sonreía con satisfacción. Y como la vez anterior le beso.

El por la sorpresa de sus acciones no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando recupero el control de sí mismo sin dudar correspondió. No era como el beso de antes, este era hambriento, lleno de pasión, casi desesperado. La espera de una respuesta había agotado su paciencia pero sin tener que hacer nada el menor había llegado necesitado de él.

Mordió su labio inferior y lo escucho quejarse, metió su lengua cuando abrió su boca y recorrió la cavidad deleitándose de los suspiros y el dulce sabor del castaño. Cuando el oxígeno era escaso se separaron.

̶ Sabia que vendrías a mi ̶ dijo el azabache una vez Tsuna abrió sus ojos.

Por la sorpresa sus ojos se agrandaron y comprendió todo.

Lo había hecho para que sintiera lo que el pasaba. Para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo buscara.

̶ Tú… ̶ y no prosiguió, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de superioridad le dijeron todo ̶ Maldición ̶ había caído. No pudo pensar más pues fue rodeado y nuevamente besado.

Probablemente lo merecía. Pero a pesar de todo habia valido la pena.

.

* * *

.

El sonido proveniente de la ventana lo despertaron, observo alrededor y vio a su herbívoro dormido en medio de sus piernas y arrecostado en su pecho, sus manos agarrando los brazos que le rodeaban. Ambos estaban en el sofá del comité.

El sol se estaba poniendo y los colores como rojo y naranja rodeaban el cielo.

̶ Ciaossu Hibari ̶ saludo una voz.

No fue necesario ver para saber quien fue.

̶ Bebe ̶ fue el reconocimiento que dio al infante que se encontraba de pie en la ventana y que portaba una sonrisa divertida.

̶ Te dije que funcionaria ̶ comento ̶ Dame-Tsuna actúa bien bajo presión ̶ continuo.

El otro sonrió como respuesta al comentario.

̶ Hmm ̶

̶ Me voy. Dile a Tsuna que tenemos entrenamiento pendiente ̶ y salto por la ventana regresando a casa a esperar la cena.

La Nube solo se acomodo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a seguir su siesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**C**omo dije fue un poco largo. Espero que no les haya aburrido y lo hayan disfrutado.

Reborn como siempre de malo pero eso es lo que hace lindo (?). Todas estoy segura opinamos igual si no fuera así no sería lo mismo. Aunque a veces me pregunto '¿Por qué los malos atraen tanto?'. Misterios de la vida y preguntas sin respuesta.

La historia en si no se porque se me ocurrió, solo que sería interesante que Hibari dejara decidir pero…aun así haría lo que le diera la gana si la respuesta no le convenía. Además para el eso fue pura "formalidad" quería que Tsuna fuera por él. Y lo logro.

Como sea agradezco que leyeran.

¿Reviews?

**C**iao.


End file.
